


Captain Dazzle and the Adventures with P.O.I.N.T.

by Fire_Cooking



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Bank Robbery, Crime Fighting, Framing Device, Gen, Kidnapping, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cooking/pseuds/Fire_Cooking
Summary: Neil is just trying to buy groceries when the question of an old POW card hero comes up, luckily Neil can explain the Hero on the card, it's his mother!
Kudos: 5





	Captain Dazzle and the Adventures with P.O.I.N.T.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write a P.O.I.N.T. story and I also wanted to write a self indulgent OC story so here we go
> 
> I hope you all like this!

Neil sighed and watched Combo and KO having a swell time as he picked out groceries.

“Master! Master!” Combo sot over and launched into Neil's ribcage.

“What is it slugger?” Neil asked, KO came sprinting over after Combo.

“KO has a question for you master!” Combo yelled.

“Neil!” KO jumped up and down holding out a POW card. “This old Hero I got in my POW card booster pack looks like you! Do you know them?!” KO squealed.

Neil looked at the card. He smiled and laughed.

“Know her, that's my mom!”

“Your mom was a hero!” KO called, throwing his arms up.

“My mom was more than just a hero!” Neil tossed hos groceries basket. “She was Captain Dazzle, the dazzling star of justice!” Neil leaned close to Combo and KO. “And she was the most commonly reaccuring guest hero to P.O.I.N.T.!”

“Our moms worked together!” KO yelled.

“Absolutely!” Neil stated. “Captain Dazzle was an amazing hero who worked hard for a better world and-”

“And worked hard to have the world's most boring son.” Enid snorted from the counter.

“Hey, I'm not boring!” Neil huffed.

“Yeah!” Rad said. “He's boring and lame! Get it right Enid!”

“I'm an interesting hero!” Neil exclaimed.

“Captain Sparkler was probably just as dull as you are.” Enid huffed.

“Captain Dazzle was a great and interesting hero!” Neil pulled out a comic book from his cape. “Captain Dazzle was amazing! In her first adventures she was already working with P.O.I.N.T. and saving the world!” Neil opened the Comic to page one. “On a dark and stormy night-”

~~~~hi

On a dark and stormy night, two men stood in front of a bank.

“Are you sure we should do this job?”

“The doc said he wanted this done by midnight for phase two to start!”

One of the men opened up a box, suddenly from the box a large robot crawled out.

The two men ran as the robot smashed into the Bank building.

Suddenly, the sky glowed bright red.

From the sky's swooped down our dazzling hero!

“Halt evil doer! Can't you see this bank isn't accepting withdrawals at this hour?”

The hero swooped down and shot a laser from her eyes, the robot yelled in a slight pain but kept wrecking the building.

“In the name of justice, stop this nonsense!” The hero jumped in front of the robot and held her hand out. “I, Captain Dazzle, am here to resolve this conflict without using force if necessary!”

The Robot swung a fist at Dazzle. She caught it and smirked.

“So you want to play it hard, bolts for brains? I can play it hard too!”

She hefted the robot around by the arm, throwing it into a wall. Shattering to pieces

“What ever happened to Asimov's laws, huh?” Dazzle said, turning around and wiping her hands. She started to walk away.

Suddenly the robot reformed and smashed Dazzle into a wall.

Dazzle yelled and suddenly the world went black.

~~~~hi

Dazzle opened her eyes slowly, the light was blinding.

“She's coming too!”

Dazzle jumped up and panicked. She yelled at the alien before her.

“Whoa whoa whoa, calm down there Missy!” The alien called.

“Who are you!” Dazzle yelled.

“We are power full operatives.” A fox woman said from behind the alien.

“And we're super cooperative!” The alien yelled.

A young man was elbowed by the fox woman. He sighed. “We investigate and neutralize every single trouble, on the double.” The young man mumbled.

“We are P.O.I.N.T.!” All three exclaimed.

“I am Doctor Greyman, and these are my partners, Foxtail, our humble leader, and Laserblast, our powerful muscle.” the alien said pointing at the respective heroes.

Dazzle nodded.

“I'm Captain Dazzle. Do you know what that robot was back there?” Dazzle asked.

“That was the work of one Doctor Weakpoint.” Greyman informed, he adjusted his hat with a beam. “Although, robbing banks is not a common facet of Weakpoint's schemes.”

“Maybe he's low on cash.” Laserblast said, pulling out a sucker and putting it in his mouth.

“Dr Weakpoint is funded by the board of investors, he shouldn't need to rob a bank for cash.” Foxtail called.

“The goons that dropped off the robot, they were talking about phases, could that be anything?” Dazzle asked, sitting up more, she held her head. “Ow.”

“You got quite the beating back there, rest a little, Captain.” Greyman said softly, rubbing her hand.

“I can't rest until this threat is dealt with.” Dazzle exclaimed.

“Well then, Captain Dazzle, it looks like you are going on a mission with P.O.I.N.T.!” Foxtail called.

“I'm ready to do my best to keep these streets safe and make the world a better place!” Dazzle exclaimed.

P.O.I.N.T. cheered with her.

~~~~hi

Dazzle flew through the sky, looking around for any signs of life in the neon city. Beside her flew Greyman in his own telekinesis beam.

“So Capitan, what caused you to get into crime fighting?”

Dazzle hummed and thought. “I want the world to be a better place for the worlds children.”

Greyman smiled. “Very noble of you, Captain.”

“Look!” Dazzle stopped and looked down, “The two goons from earlier.”

“I see them!” Greyman pulled out a communicator. “P.O.I.N.T., head to first and water-ship!” Greyman called, the two flew down and perched on a building. Watching.

“He's not gonna like all these super heroes around.” One of the men said with a whine.

“That's his problem, not ours, now drop the package and let's get going.” The other shot.

“Fine, we better be paid well.” The two put down the box in there hands.

“Halt!” Foxtail yelled as she skidded in front of the two goons in the P.O.I.N.T. tank. Her and Laserblast jumped out of the tank.

The two goons skittered away into the opposite direction, where Greyman and Dazzle jumped down and blocked the street.

The two goons gulped and looked at each other.

“The doc won't mind if we-” One of the goons opened the box. Suddenly a robot started to form.

“Wowza, that's a bigger robot than last time!” Greyman called.

The robot threw an arm at Dazzle and Greyman, who both dodged out of the way. The goons took the opportunity to run out of the area as fast as possible.

“They're getting away!” Laserblast yelled.

“We have to deal with this robot first!” Foxtail commanded.

Greyman and Foxtail ran to the robot. Greyman grabbed Foxtail in a beam and threw her at the robot, she powered through a piece, throwing it away.

“We have to destroy the weak point!” Greyman yelled, grabbing Foxtail again.

Laserblast ran to Dazzle, he smirked at her.

“What do you think we should do, I've never dealt with these robots before?” Dazzle asked.

“Lasers solve everything!” Laserblast smirged. Dazzle smirked back at him, she picked him up and the two flew up.

They looked at the robot quickly. “There!” Laser pointed out.

They both fired laser's at the robot's core, blowing it up into a million pieces.

“Good job team!” Foxtail said as she stood next to Greyman as Dazzle put down Laserblast.

“But we lost those two goons who are working for Doctor Weakpoint!” Laserblast said.

“We can always find them again, based on the trends, they should be attacking more banks tomorrow night.” Greyman called. “But right now it's becoming day and Weakpoint would never pull a stunt like this in the day.”

“The day!” Dazzle looked at the sky, sure enough daylight would break any minute. “Oh no!”

“What, do your powers fade in the day?” Foxtail asked.

“No, I just, I have-” Dazzle shot into the sky. “I'll see you around!”

She flew off.

P.O.I.N.T. looked at each other as she flew away.

~~~~hi

Dazzle landed on a porch and opened the patio door. She stepped inside and sighed, she threw off her mask and started taking off her gloves.

She flopped down on her couch for a second, pulling at her costume.

“Maybe I can get a nap in before-”

There was a clash upstairs.

Dazzle sighed and stood up. There was another clash.

“I'm coming sweetie!” She called, she walked through the small house and up the stairs. She climbed the stairs.

There was another heavier clash.

“Honey!?” Dazzle called, she walked down the hallway, steps light, she saw a door cocked open.

There was another clash.

Dazzle ran down the hallway and threw open the door.

She screamed.

“WHO ARE YOU!”

The man on the floor smiled up at Dazzle, he sat up with a little boy in his arms.

“Cute kid. I might have gotten carried away-”

“GET AWAY FROM HIM!” Dazzle darted to the man and grabbed the boy, she powered up her eyes and went to fire a laser at the man.

He grabbed her arm. “Enough of that, you don't need lasers to fix me.” The man said, smirking.

Dazzle felt weak and dropped her her knees, her body wrapped around the boy in her arms.

She looked up at the man.

“W-who are you!” She snapped.

“Whoa, what's going on in here?” A woman said, running in.

Dazzle gripped around the boy tighter. “GET OUT!”

“Maybe I shouldn't have picked the lock!” Greyman called, sauntering in.

“Greyman, help they-”

“Oh dear, Laserblast did you wake up that precious little boy?”

“I might have.” Laserblast said, rubbing the back of his head. “But Foxtail made the noise that made him stir!”

“I was just looking around!” She called.

“Why are you here?” Dazzle yelled.

“We needed to catch up with you on what we were doing tomorrow!” Greyman called.

Suddenly the boy in Dazzles arms started to cry.

“Oh, shhhush, shush! It's time for breakfast isn't it.” Dazzle tried to stand but fell back to her knees to tired to do much of anything.

“Oh, here, let me help you with the little guy!” Greyman took the boy with a beam and floated him to himself and held him. “What's this little guy's name?”

“Neil.” Dazzle said as Laserblast helped her up.

“What a cutie pie!” Greyman said walking out.

“You just had to drain her, huh Laser?” Foxtail said with a snap.

“She was going to shoot me.” Laserblast shrugged.

“Is Greyman okay with-”

“Grey is great with kids!” Foxtail reassured.

“Doc is top notch with little ones.” Laser confirmed as he helped Dazzle out of the room.

“What did Foxtail mean, 'drain me?'” Dazzle asked.

“It's a little trick I can do with other hero's and villain's powers.” Laserblast said.

Dazzle nodded as Laser helped her to the kitchen, where Greyman had settled Neil in a high chair and was now cooking.

Dazzle was sat down next to Neil as Foxtail and Laserblast sat down at the table as well.

Dazzle was given a cup of coffee.

“So, Dr Weakpoint's plan of robbing banks is not characteristic to his normal-” Foxtail started.

“Mama!” Neil yelled, he held his arms to Dazzle.

“What is it-”

“Mama! Mama!”

Dazzle sighed, “Not now slugger.” Dazzle shushed.

“Anyways, this is not characteristic of his normal-”

“Kitty!” Neil yelled, he held his arms out towards Foxtail. Foxtail stared at Neil. “Kitty! Kitty!”

Laserblast started to laugh under his breath as Foxtail got a tired look.

“Ignore him, he's just started talking-”

“KITTY!” Neil screeched, he waved his arms up in the air towards Foxtail, his eyes starting to tear up. Laserblast teared up as he laughed.

“Neil-”

“Kitty UP!” and that's when Neil shot a laser from his eyes.

Foxtail very quickly picked up Neil and started to coddle him.

“As I was trying to say, this is not characteristic of Doctor- Laserblast get off the floor and calm down!” Foxtail huffed.

“The kids got gusto, what can I say!” Laserblast said as he cackled.

“Regardless of the kid, Doctor Weakpoint doesn't rob banks!” Foxtail said quickly.

Neil laughed as he started to float up in Foxtail's arms, he grabbed one of her ears.

“Kitty!”

“Ow!”

Foxtail grabbed Neil and held him down.

“I'm so sorry!” Dazzle said.

“Oh he's just playing!” Greyman said, skipping to the table and throwing down a full breakfast spread. “Now Foxtail, stop playing with the darling!” Greyman said.

Foxtail put Neil back in his high chair and was sure to strap him down.

Dazzle adjusted herself to feed Neil put Greyman picked up the spoon from across the table and started to feed Neil from across the table.

“Eat and think with us, Dazzle!” Greyman called.

Dazzle looked at Neil happily being fed and sighed, taking a bite of her plate.

“Well, Those robot's didn't really rob the banks. Did they?” Dazzle said.

“No, they just smashed them!” Laserblast peeped.

“Maybe he doesn't want the money, just the banks to go away!” Foxtail said.

“Weakpoint could be trying to stop people from using the banks, no banks means no money, if there's no money people will have to resort to anything to buy goods, like food and clothes.” Dazzle mused.

“That sounds like something that Weakpoint might do.” Foxtail pondered.

“Yeah! He loves chaos!” Greyman backed up.

“Well then, we have to protect the city's banks to stop Doctor Weakpoint!” Dazzle called.

“Yeah!” P.O.I.N.T. cheered.

“Yay!” Neil clapped following along.

~~~~hi

Dazzle stood outside a bank, she looked around.

“Are you sure you don't need rest?” Foxtail asked over the communicators.

“I have to make this city better.” Dazzle said.

“And you will!” Greyman said over the communicators.

Suddenly two men walked up, a box between them.

Dazzle got ready. “I see them! Ready to open the box.”

The men opened the box and ran. Dazzle jumped down as the robot started to form. She grabbed the robot and threw it. It fell apart.

She looked for the core, and when she found it she threw it up and hit it was laser vision, the core shattering.

“The robot is dealt with!” Dazzle said into her communicator.

Dazzle turned and saw the two men who had dropped the box still running, she dashed off after them.

“I have eyes on the goons! Giving pursuit!”

Dazzle followed the two from a slight distance as they ran.

Suddenly She found herself in a alley, and at a dead end with the men.

They turned and smiled at her.

“Give yourselves up before I have to take further means!” Dazzle called.

“Never!” One yelled.

“You'll have to take your own words!” The other added.

Suddenly Dazzle was smacked by something and thrown into a wall.

She was just about to retaliate against the robot when she was grabbed again and thrown full force into the ground.

The world went black again.

~~~~hi

Dazzle opened her eyes slowly.

She looked up, she was in a dark room. She tried to fight against the wires she was bound in but found herself stuck.

She looked around. It was patch black.

Suddenly a light snapped on, leaving a buzzing noise and blinding Dazzle.

“Capitan Dazzle I presume.” A man said, walking into the light. She looked up at him.

“Doctor Weakpoint?”

“The one and only!” Weakpoint called, he cackled. “It seems you're the new friend of P.O.I.N.T. who got in the way. Pity we couldn't be acquainted longer.” He started to walk away.

“Wait, what's your plan?” Dazzle yelled.

“You seem smart enough to have known what bank I was targeting, I'm sure you figured out I was trying to destroy Neo Riot City's Banks to cause a mass chaos, in which innocent civilians would turn against their morals for what they needed to survive.” Weakpoint said smugly.

“You were?” Dazzle gasped.

“I was, but I decided since you figured out my plans for the banks, I'd go right to the super markets and stores. What's a city supposed to do when it can't eat.” Weakpoint laughed.

“You'll never get away with this!”

“Nonsense, I've already gotten away with it.” Weakpoint turned and smiled at Dazzle. “Dear Dazzle, your friends already wasted a night looking for you. This morning, the city is rid of every source of food available!”

“You monster! The city will prevail, people still have food in their fridges and they can go to other towns and cities for food, you'll never get away with this!” Dazzle gulped.

“You forget that people are dumb.” Weakpoint said. “The mass hysteria will make people forget those options. Now, I want to see the sunrise over the panicking city. I'll leave you to the mercy of whatever wakes up in my fleet of robots.”

The man stepped back and dissipated into the dark, soon Dazzle couldn't even hear his foot steps.

It was dark. She was stuck. It was morning.

“Okay, Charlie, old girl. You can get out. You've trained all your life for this. It'll be nothing.” Dazzle mumbled. She shot a laser at the wires but they resisted melting. She tried pulling them apart but they resisted her strength. She tried to melt them with her heat breath but was unable to.

She suddenly looked up as there was a loud banging noise.

She was faced by a large robot that towered over her. It looked at her before bringing back an arm.

The claws on the arm sliced through the metal ceiling with ease. She saw one chance.

She braced herself as it brought it's claws down at her.

It sliced through the wires violently. She took the second for the machine to recoil to fly up and shoot it with a laser beam.

She hit the central core and the robot blew up.

She panted, still exhausted. She darted into the dark and looked for an exit. She could hear loud bangs and metal noises as the robots in the lair all started to come alive.

She finally found the exit and busted through it.

She looked at the man who had captured her, standing on the edge of a balcony looking over the city, she could see smoke billowing from the city.

“You maniac!” Dazzle yelled, she launched herself at Weakpoint, who side stepped her.

“Are you going to focus on me, or are you going to help the stupid city and your friends.” Weakpoint sneered.

She looked at him, she glanced at the city.

She gulped.

She darted towards the city as the sun rose.

She slowly heard the fading sound of cackling behind her.

~~~~hi

Greyman was running through the city.

He looked around at the people panicking.

How could they have missed the destruction.

How could they leave the city for waste like this-

“Greyman!”

He turned and looked at Dazzle.

“Dazzle!” Greyman jumped over and hugged her. “Where have you been?”

“I was in the lair of Weakpoint, he captured me!” Dazzle said. “But I got out. Now what can I do?”

“You need to get home to your little boy and take care-”

“The city is in shambles, I have to help!”

“Laserblast is at your home, he's looking after little Neil, go relieve him and he can help-”

“No time!” Dazzle dashed forewords and caught a out of control car. Greyman weighed his options.

“You're right.” Greyman called. “We have to get the city calmed down so we can rebuild the stores and banks.”

“Well let's get to it!”

~~~~hi

Dazzle landed on her patio, followed by Greyman and Foxtail in Greyman's beam.

She opened the door and took off her mask. She saw Laserblast and Neil both on the couch, racked out.

Greyman and Foxtail just smiled. Dazzle grabbed a blanket and covered the two on her couch.

“They deserve the sleep.” She said hushed.

“So do you, now run off to bed before I start counting!” Greyman said quietly.

“Alright, alright.” Dazzle said, she smiled and leaned over, kissing Neil's head before walking away.

~~~~hi

“-And she walked off to get her well deserved rest!” Neil read.

Combo and KO both clapped.

“That was sooo bad.” Enid whined from the counter.

“I don't know, it was kinda sweet how a single mom got support from a new friend group.” Rad said.

“Your mom is so cool!” KO called.

“Ms Dazzle is the cooliest!” Combo yelled.

“So like, is your last name Dazzle then?” Rad asked.

“Well, yeah.” Neil rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

“That's such a cool name!” KO called.

“Ha ha! Thanks!” Neil said blushing. He looked at his arm. “Oh heck, I'm late!” Neil put his comic away and grabbed Combo's hand.

“Where do you have to be?” KO asked.

“I have date!”

Neil smiled and pulled Combo from the store.

“He is so boring!” Enid slammed her face on the counter.

“He's very interesting, you just have to give him a chance!” KO peeped.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and have a good day/night


End file.
